


An attempt at writing

by Pigeonprince3



Category: Marvel
Genre: Also like I have no clue how to write theese characters ok, I wrote this while falling asleep and I haven’t wrote a sentence in five years so like don’t judge, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonprince3/pseuds/Pigeonprince3





	An attempt at writing

It was an almost normal Friday night,almost because the team was missing on very important member for movie night, and thanks to Thor it was just decided that they were to watch lion king for The Who knows what time.

Natasha was stretched out on the back of the sofa as if she was some kinda cat, while tony has hoarding all the blankets and had constructed himself a nest of sorts. Bruce was already snoring while not five minutes into the movie. Steve and Bucky were all tangled up together paying no attention to the movie playing on oversized tv screen. 

They made an almost thirty whole minutes into the movie before Clint busts through the door. “Your back early” a voice says from the pile of blankets that Clint suspects is tony. 

“That’s because someone got us kicked out of yet another restaurant”, says Phil who is holding serval bags of what appears to be leftovers,while looking mildly annoyed. 

“Another one?” Calls Bucky. “What did u do this time”


End file.
